Müzzemmil Suresi/Fransızca
{| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Fransızca http://www.theholyquran.org/?x=s_main&kid=17 | İngilizce Meali Pickthall) |- | Besmele | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | Au nom d'Allah, le Tout Miséricordieux, le Très Miséricordieux. | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 73/1 || يَا أَيُّهَا الْمُزَّمِّلُ || Ey o örtünen (Müzzemmil)! || O toi, l'enveloppé tes vêtements! || O thou wrapped up in thy raiment! |- || 73/2 || قُمِ اللَّيْلَ إِلَّا قَلِيلًا || Kalk gice, meğer biraz || Lève-toi prier, toute la nuit, excepté une petite partie; || Keep vigil the night long, save a little |- || 73/3 || نِصْفَهُ أَوِ انْقُصْ مِنْهُ قَلِيلًا || Yarısı, yâhud eksilt ondan biraz || Sa moitié, ou un peu moins; || A half thereof, or abate a little thereof |- || 73/4 || أَوْ زِدْ عَلَيْهِ وَرَتِّلِ الْقُرْآنَ تَرْتِيلًا || Yâhud artır ve Kur'an oku, tertil ile yavaş yavaş güzel güzel || ou un peu plus. Et récite le Coran, lentement et clairement. || Or add (a little) thereto and chant the Qur’an in measure, |- || 73/5 || إِنَّا سَنُلْقِي عَلَيْكَ قَوْلًا ثَقِيلًا || Çünkü biz senin üzerine ağır bir söz ilka edeceğiz || Nous allons te révéler des paroles lourdes (très importantes). || For We shall charge thee with a word of weight. |- || 73/6 || إِنَّ نَاشِئَةَ اللَّيْلِ هِيَ أَشَدُّ وَطْئًا وَأَقْوَمُ قِيلًا || Çünkü gece neş'esi hem daha dokunaklı hem deyişce daha sağlamdır || La prière pendant la nuit est plus efficace et plus propice pour la récitation. || Lo! the vigil of the night is (a time) when impression is more keen and speech more certain. |- || 73/7 || إِنَّ لَكَ فِي النَّهَارِ سَبْحًا طَوِيلًا || Çünkü sana gündüzün uzun bir yüzüş vardır || Tu as, dans la journée, à vaquer à de longues occupations. || Lo! thou hast by day a chain of business. |- || 73/8 || وَاذْكُرِ اسْمَ رَبِّكَ وَتَبَتَّلْ إِلَيْهِ تَبْتِيلًا || Hem rabbının ismini an ve masivâdan kesilerek ona çekil || Et rappelle-toi le nom de ton Seigneur et consacre-toi totalement à Lui, || So remember the name of thy Lord and devote thyself with a complete devotion |- || 73/9 || رَبُّ الْمَشْرِقِ وَالْمَغْرِبِ لَا إِلَٰهَ إِلَّا هُوَ فَاتَّخِذْهُ وَكِيلًا || O meşrik u mağribin rabbı, başka tanrı yok ancak o, o halde yalnız onu tut vekîl || le Seigneur du Levant et du Couchant. Il n'y a point de divinité à part Lui. Prends-Le donc comme Protecteur. || Lord of the East and the West; there is no God save Him; so choose thou Him alone for thy defender |- || 73/10 || وَاصْبِرْ عَلَىٰ مَا يَقُولُونَ وَاهْجُرْهُمْ هَجْرًا جَمِيلًا || Ve ağyarın diyeceklerine sabret ve onları bir hecri cemîl ile terket ayrıl || Et endure ce qu'ils disent; et écarte-toi d'eux d'une façon convenable. || And bear with patience what they utter, and part from them with a fair leave taking. |- || 73/11 || وَذَرْنِي وَالْمُكَذِّبِينَ أُولِي النَّعْمَةِ وَمَهِّلْهُمْ قَلِيلًا || Ve bırak da bana o tekzîb edici zevk-u refah sahiblerini, mühlet ver onlara biraz || Et laisse-moi avec ceux qui crient au mensonge et qui vivent dans l'aisance; et accorde-leur un court répit: || Leave Me to deal with the deniers, lords of ease and comfort (in this life); and do thou respite the |- || 73/12 || إِنَّ لَدَيْنَا أَنْكَالًا وَجَحِيمًا || Çünkü bizim yanımızda bukağılar var, ve bir cehîm var || Nous avons eux lourdes chaînes et Enfer, || Lo! with Us are heavy fetters and a raging fire, |- || 73/13 || وَطَعَامًا ذَا غُصَّةٍ وَعَذَابًا أَلِيمًا || Ve buğaza duran bir ta'am ve bir azâbi elîm var || et nourriture à faire suffoquer, et châtiment douloureux. || And food which choketh (the partaker), and a painful doom |- || 73/14 || يَوْمَ تَرْجُفُ الْأَرْضُ وَالْجِبَالُ وَكَانَتِ الْجِبَالُ كَثِيبًا مَهِيلًا || O gün ki yer ve dağlar sarsılacak, dağlar erimiş bir kum yığınına dönecektir || Le jour où la terre et les montagnes trembleront, tandis que les montagnes deviendront comme une dune de sable dispersée. || On the day when the earth and the hills rock, and the hills become a heap of running sand. |- || 73/15 || إِنَّا أَرْسَلْنَا إِلَيْكُمْ رَسُولًا شَاهِدًا عَلَيْكُمْ كَمَا أَرْسَلْنَا إِلَىٰ فِرْعَوْنَ رَسُولًا || Haberiniz olsun biz size bir Resul gönderdik, üzerinizde şâhid, netekim gönderdiğimiz gibi Fir'avne bir Resul || Nous vous avons envoyé un Messager pour être témoin contre vous, de même que Nous avions envoyé un Messager à Pharaon. || Lo! We have sent unto you a messenger as witness against you, even as We sent unto Pharaoh a messeng |- || 73/16 || فَعَصَىٰ فِرْعَوْنُ الرَّسُولَ فَأَخَذْنَاهُ أَخْذًا وَبِيلًا || Ki Fir'avn o Resule ısyan etti de biz onu vehîm bir tutuşla tuttuk alıverdik || Pharaon désobéit alors au Messager. Nous le saisîmes donc rudement. || But Pharaoh rebelled against the messenger, whereupon We sealed him with no gentle grip. |- || 73/17 || فَكَيْفَ تَتَّقُونَ إِنْ كَفَرْتُمْ يَوْمًا يَجْعَلُ الْوِلْدَانَ شِيبًا || O halde siz nasıl korunursunuz küfredersiniz? O gün ki çocukları ak saçlı kocalara çevirir || Comment vous préserverez-vous, si vous mécroyez, d'un jour qui rendra les enfants comme des vieillards aux cheveux blancs? || Then how, if ye disbelieve, will ye protect yourselves upon the day which will turn children grey, |- || 73/18 || السَّمَاءُ مُنْفَطِرٌ بِهِ ۚ كَانَ وَعْدُهُ مَفْعُولًا || Sema onunla çatlamıştır ve onun va'di fi'le çıkarılmıştır || et durant lequel le ciel se fendra. Sa promesse s'accomplira sans doute. || The very heaven being then rent asunder. His promise is to be fulfilled. |- || 73/19 || إِنَّ هَٰذِهِ تَذْكِرَةٌ ۖ فَمَنْ شَاءَ اتَّخَذَ إِلَىٰ رَبِّهِ سَبِيلًا || İşte bu bir tezkiredir, artık dileyen rabbına bir yol tutar || Ceci est un rappel. Que celui qui veut prenne une voie menant à son Seigneur. || Lo! This is a Reminder. Let him who will, then, choose a way unto his Lord. |- || 73/20 || إِنَّ رَبَّكَ يَعْلَمُ أَنَّكَ تَقُومُ أَدْنَىٰ مِنْ ثُلُثَيِ اللَّيْلِ وَنِصْفَهُ وَثُلُثَهُ وَطَائِفَةٌ مِنَ الَّذِينَ مَعَكَ ۚ وَاللَّهُ يُقَدِّرُ اللَّيْلَ وَالنَّهَارَ ۚ عَلِمَ أَنْ لَنْ تُحْصُوهُ فَتَابَ عَلَيْكُمْ ۖ فَاقْرَءُوا مَا تَيَسَّرَ مِنَ الْقُرْآنِ ۚ عَلِمَ أَنْ سَيَكُونُ مِنْكُمْ مَرْضَىٰ ۙ وَآخَرُونَ يَضْرِبُونَ فِي الْأَرْضِ يَبْتَغُونَ مِنْ فَضْلِ اللَّهِ ۙ وَآخَرُونَ يُقَاتِلُونَ فِي سَبِيلِ اللَّهِ ۖ فَاقْرَءُوا مَا تَيَسَّرَ مِنْهُ ۚ وَأَقِيمُوا الصَّلَاةَ وَآتُوا الزَّكَاةَ وَأَقْرِضُوا اللَّهَ قَرْضًا حَسَنًا ۚ وَمَا تُقَدِّمُوا لِأَنْفُسِكُمْ مِنْ خَيْرٍ تَجِدُوهُ عِنْدَ اللَّهِ هُوَ خَيْرًا وَأَعْظَمَ أَجْرًا ۚ وَاسْتَغْفِرُوا اللَّهَ ۖ إِنَّ اللَّهَ غَفُورٌ رَحِيمٌ || Filhakıka rabbın biliyor ki sen muhakkak gece üçte ikisine yakın ve yarısı ve üçte biri kalkıyorsun beraberindekilerden de bir tâife, halbuki geceyi gündüzü Allah takdir eder, bildi ki siz onu bundan öte başaramazsınız, onun için size lutf ile ircaı nazar buyurdu, bundan böyle Kur'andan ne kolay gelirse okuyun, bildi ki içinizden hastalar olacak, diğer bir takımları Allahın fazlından bir kâr aramak üzere Yer yüzünde yol tepecekler, diğer bir takımları da Allah yolunda çarpışacaklar, o halde ondan ne kolay gelirse okuyun ve namazı kılın ve zekâtı verin ve Allaha karzı hasen takdim edin, kendilerinizin hisabına hayr olarak her nede takdim ederseniz onu Allah yanında daha hayırlı ve ecirce daha büyük bulacaksınız, hem de Allaha istiğfar edin, şübhesiz ki Allah gafurdur rahîmdir || Ton Seigneur sait, certes, que tu (Muhammad) te tiens debout moins de deux tiers de la nuit, ou sa moitié, ou son tiers. De même qu'une partie de ceux qui sont avec toi. Allah détermine la nuit et le jour. Il sait que vous ne saurez jamais passer toute la nuit en prière. Il a usé envers vous avec indulgence. Récitez donc ce qui vous est possible du Coran. Il sait qu'il y aura parmi vous des malades, et d'autres qui voyageront sur la terre, en quête de la grâce d'Allah, et d'autres encore qui combattront dans le chemin d'Allah. Récite-en donc ce qui vous sera possible. Accomplissez la Salât, acquittez la Zakât, et faites à Allah un prêt sincère. Tout bien que vous vous préparez, vous le retrouverez auprès d'Allah, meilleur et plus grand en fait de récompense. Et implorez le pardon d'Allah. Car Allah est Pardonneur et Très Miséricordieux. || Lo! thy Lord knoweth how thou keepest vigil sometimes nearly two thirds of the night, or (sometimes) |- } Müzzemmil Suresi/NAKİLLER - Müzzemmil Tefsiri/Hak Dini Kur'an Dili